infidelidad
by natsaku
Summary: sakura es una joven doctora, que vive en un matrimonio que no la hace feliz, todo cambiara cuando conozca a cierto pelinegro, el cual la hara volver a sentir SASUXSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Perezosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, al escuchar el insistente sonido del despertador, lo busco con la mano tanteando sobre la mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama. ¿Por qué tenia que estar esa molesta cosa de _su_ lado de la cama?, cuando al fin lo encontró, logro apagarlo.

A pesar de que tenia sueño, no podía quejarse de no haber dormido lo suficiente, ya que había dormido tranquilamente toda la noche, se giro para mirar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, un hombre de aproximadamente 22 años, ojos y pelo negro un tanto corto, _su esposo_, llevaban casados casi un año y un poco mas de un mes sin hacer _nada mas_ que dormir en la cama.

Era solo eso, dormir a su lado, desde hace un tiempo que era lo mismo, todas las noches, ella se acostaba, después de haberse cepillado el cabello, puesto el pijama y lavado los dientes, se acomodaba y empezaba a quedarse dormida, luego el se venia a acostar, sentía como acomodaba la cabecera, después le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, acercándola a el y se dormía.

Realmente no sabia que pasaba, no podía decir que fuera culpa de ella, si el hubiera hecho el intento ella hubiera accedido, pero no había sido así, simplemente no pasaba nada, no insinuaba nada, ella no iba a buscarlo, realmente no estaba segura si le molestaba.

**sakura...-** sintió que la llamo la voz de la persona a su lado

**si sai?** –

**tenemos que levantarnos** –

**lo se** – respondió fríamente

En eso se había transformado su matrimonio, oraciones cortas dirigidas un poco por obligación y otras veces por decir algo y así evitar el silencio incomodo que se formaba últimamente entre los dos.

Se levanto, busco su ropa, fue al baño de la pieza de invitados a bañarse, ya que sabia de antemano que sai ocuparía el de su habitación, cuando estuvo lista, tomo un café y se despidió de su esposo.

**me voy!!** – grito desde la puerta

**adiós**- escucho que le gritaba desde arriba

Salio y subió a su auto, un convertible rojo, cada uno tenia su propio auto, el de sai era azul oscuro, comenzó su camino al hospital, en el trayecto prendió la radio, escuchar su música favorita la ayudaba a dejar de lado todo lo que tenia en la cabeza y así llegar un poco mas despejada al hospital, para atender lo mejor posible a sus pacientes los cuales no tenían ninguna culpa de sus _problemas_, suspiro profundamente, estos últimos días estaba tomando los turnos mas largos, para así evitar ir al casa, una por que sabia que no habría nadie, y dos por que en caso de que sai si estuviera prefería evitarlo.

Ya había hablado con el de eso una vez, pero fue en vano, el terminaba arreglándolo todo con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

Llego al estacionamiento del hospital, busco su lugar, estaciono delante de un letrero que decía _"Sub-directora Dra. Sakura Haruno_", si Haruno, ella prefería mantener su apellido, siempre había alegado que no era posesión de nadie, como para cambiarse el apellido.

Se bajo del carro, el cargo de sub-directora lo gano con mucho esfuerzo, a sus 22 años era un logro haberlo conseguido, todo gracias a su maestra, tsunade, la cual era la directora del hospital, gracias a sus enseñanzas y su esfuerzo había conseguido el puesto.

Tomo su cartera y unos papeles, que había dejado en el asiento del acompañante con anterioridad, cerro con llave su carro y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del hospital, al llegar cerca de las puertas estas se abrieron automáticamente, una vez adentro vio toda la gente enferma que había allí, desde niños a ancianos, era un hospital publico por lo que no había preferencias con la gente adinerada, eso le alegraba, ayudar a los que realmente lo necesitaban, sonrió, la primera sonrisa del día, camino hacia la recepción, allí la saludo una joven de cabello azulado y ojos perlados.

**Buenos días, sakura-chan** – dijo aquella chica

**Hola, hinata** – respondió alegre

**Tienes varios pacientes hoy**- dijo con tono preocupado

**No importa, para eso estoy- **

Siguió caminando y paso por otra puerta, esta la tuvo que empujar para pasar y llegar a un largo pasillo, la primera puerta era de tsunade, afuera de esta habían unos asientos, apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta diviso un joven de su edad aproximadamente.

_Por kami, ¿Quién es el?,_ decía observándolo detenidamente, tenia el pelo negro, con reflejos un tanto azulados, lo que hacia que resaltara su tez blanca, estaba absorto observando el suelo, manteniendo una expresión seria, mientras su cabellos caían tapando parte de su rostro, dándole un toque sexy y misterioso.

Ella siguió caminando sin dejar de mirarlo, a cada paso que daba que la acercaba a el, su corazón latía mas y mas rápido, cuando paso a su lado, sintió que el iba a levantar la vista por lo que miro al frente y comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo a su oficina, abrió y cerro la puerta de golpe, se apoyo sobre esta y suspiro, tratando de bajar su ritmo cardiaco, camino a su escritorio y dejo sus papeles sobre la mesa, se sentó, ya estaba mucho mas calmada.

Presiono el botón de un telefono que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

**que pase el primer paciente- **

**en seguida, sakura-sama**- contestaron por el altavoz

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que pasara el primero, un niño de diez años, con un simple resfrió, lo reviso para cerciorarse que no fuera nada mas, le receto medicamentos y este se fue junto con su mama, la cual le sonrió feliz y aliviada.

Enseguida se le cruzo por la mente _los hijos_, cuando seria la edad indicada para tenerlos, debía hablar de eso con sai, aunque antes de casarse nunca tocaron el tema, en algún momento se lo comentaría.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta – **adelante**- dijo, pensando que seria un paciente, volvió a lo suyo, terminar de llenar la ficha del niño que acababa de irse, esperando a que el supuesto paciente que había llegado pasara y tomara asiento, se sintió observada por lo que subió la vista hacia la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrarse a tsunade mirándola y al mismo tiempo esperando que ella notara su presencia.

**tsunade-sama** – dijo parándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la aludida solo sonrió un tanto divertida

**necesito hablar contigo sakura**- dicho esto entro a la oficina – **o mas bien, alguien necesita hablar contigo.**

¿Alguien?, ¿quien querría hablar con ella?, rápidamente tuvo su respuesta al ver a _ese _alguien entrar a su oficina, era el mismo chico que había visto hace unos momentos.

**el necesita pedirte un favor, sakura** – le hizo una señal a el para que tome asiento en una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de sakura, el lo hizo – **espero pueda ayudarte** – dijo dirigiéndose a el, este solo hizo una mueca, entonces tsunade se retiro.

Sakura lo observaba, de nuevo sentía como su presencia causaba el mismo efecto en ella, las piernas le flaqueaban, por lo que tomo asiento, dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella, eran negros y profundos, sin una gota de expresión en ellos, completamente vacíos de sentimientos, lo cual hubiera ayudado a saber que necesitaba, lo siguió observando, era realmente guapo y pensar en ello no la ayudaba a controlar lo que la hacia sentir...al parecer no estaba enfermo, entonces ¿que quería?.

**- mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke** – comenzó a decir con una voz grave y profunda, que provoco un leve escalofrió en la pelirrosa- **como dijo tsunade, necesito pedirte un favor...**


	2. Chapter 2

- **mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke** – comenzó a decir con una voz grave y profunda, que provoco un leve escalofrió en la pelirrosa- **como dijo tsunade, necesito pedirte un favor... **

_Favor_, esa palabra no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza, se había tenido que tragar su orgullo para venir y pedirle ayuda a tsunade, pero ella se negó alegando que sakura seria mejor para lo que el necesitaba, además tenia mas tiempo, ahora tenia que volver a dejar su orgullo de lado y simplemente terminar hablar.

- **trabajo como detective y necesito de tu ayuda en un caso – **

- **en que se supone que podría yo ayudar? – **

- **lo que pasa es que hubo un asesinato y necesitamos a alguien que vea las pruebas compruebe todo, ADN y esas cosas. **

- **Y por que no ocupan a alguien de allí? **

- **Es que todos están ocupados en sus propios casos **

- **Pero...- **

- **Me va a ayudar o no?** – pregunto cortante, se estaba aburriendo del interrogatorio.

La joven medico, se hecho hacia atrás en su asiento, como meditando la situación, además de aprovechar para observarlo detenidamente, quizás hubiera dicho que si, si no hubiera sido por la actitud de arrogancia y superioridad que mantenía el uchiha con su mirada.

- **no **– dijo marcando bien la palabra, para así hacerlo darse cuenta de cuanto disfrutaba el decirle que no.

Su expresión se tenso de inmediato al oír el sonido del rechazo salir de los labios de la pelirrosa. ¿Quién se creía que era ella para decirle que no?. Pero no le rogaría, si ella no quería, muy bien.

Se paro de su asiento dejando un tanto desconcertada a la joven medico, la cual daba por sentado que dada su actitud le reclamaría el hecho de haberse negado.

Se despidió con un simple –** hasta luego **– y se marcho. Una vez lo vio cerrar la puerta, se calmo, todos los efectos que provocaba en ella se estaban esfumando poco a poco. No estaba muy segura de que si era felicidad o tristeza lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Felicidad por no tener que volver a pasar por la vergonzosa situación de sentir como te sudan las manos y te flaquean las piernas sin poder tener control alguno sobre estas.

Pero tristeza por que no lo volvería a ver, si hubiera aceptado podría haber pasado junto a el un tiempo indefinido, escuchándolo hablar con esa voz tan grave y sexy, sintiendo ese aroma a hombre que la había embriagado desde el momento en que lo sintió.

Tan solo que...ella sabia perfectamente que habría pasado aceptaba, además no podía permitirse pensar, ni sentir esas cosas por otro hombre que no fuera con el cual se había casado, eso era lo peor, su realidad, era casada y no había nada que pudiera negar.

Gracias al trabajo que tuvo el resto del día, pudo sacarlo casi por completo de su cabeza, y vaya que había sido un día complicado, todo había estado bien en la mañana, lo de siempre, revisar a sus pacientes nada grave. Pero en la tarde, como debía ayudar en la parte de emergencias, todo había sido muy diferente. Tuvo que atender 3 operaciones de urgencia, TRES!, no acababa de descansar de una cuando la llamaban para estar en otra.

Definitivamente tsunade había escogido el peor día para tomarse la tarde libre y delegarla a ella como reemplazo. Aunque supuestamente solo debía supervisar las operaciones, todas terminaban complicándose y debía intervenir.

Estaba más que cansada cuando se saco la bata blanca, la guardo en su maletín, tomo de su escritorio todo lo que debía tener listo para el día siguiente y salio.

Una vez en el estacionamiento busco sus llaves mientras caminaba, tenia la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, por lo que quería llegar a su carro con urgencia.

Apenas salio de la oficina de la pelirrosada sintió como la ira se acumulaba en su interior ¿ por que tenia que ser precisamente _"ese_" caso en el que se le complicaran las cosas, habría sido fácil coquetearle a una de las tantas doctoras que conocía y todo hubiera estado simplemente bien.

Tan solo que esta vez no había sido tan fácil, le habían exigido alguien realmente bueno, con reputación, por lo que le recomendaron a tsunade o su aprendiz. Pero nadie más.

Debía reconocer que cuando la primera opción se negó rotundamente por falta de tiempo, le molesto bastante, pero se fue calmando de a poco cuando recordó que tenía una segunda opción.

Mas tranquilo estuvo al escuchar la manera en que tsunade hablaba de su aprendiz, la cual era nada mas y nada menos que sub-directora del hospital, incluso creyó escucharla decir que esta sin duda la superaría algún día.

A regañadientes acepto ir a su oficina y pedir ayuda, por segunda vez, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con alguien tan joven, si incluso parecía tener su edad, mientras hablaba con tsunade se tomo el tiempo de mirarla detenidamente no estaba nada mal.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer para escucharla decir que no, a pesar de eso no se tomaría la molestia de rogarle o eso había pensado en un primer momento, pero por mas que quiso no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, no tan solo por ser la primera vez en su vida que una mujer le negaba algo, cosa que definitivamente no pasaría por alto, también había otra razón, otra que no terminaba de comprender en esos momentos, pero que de todas maneras tendría tiempo para pensar mas adelante.

Aunque eso le había ayudado a llegar a la conclusión de que definitivamente seria ella quien lo ayudaría, por lo que a fue a buscar al hospital para invitarla a almorzar y allí convencerla, pero la recepcionista le informo que a esa hora ingresaba a urgencias, ¿Qué acaso no comía nada hasta la noche?.

Resignado se fue, pero volvió en la noche , cuando estaba por llegar al hospital, pudo divisar una persona de cabellera rosada dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento por lo que la siguió.

Podía sentir como los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca y a pesar de caminar mas rápido parecía no acercarse a su auto, esto la desesperaba, hasta que al fin llego torpemente trato de meter la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de lograrlo, alguien se coloco detrás de ella y poso cada mano a sus costados evitando así que ella pudiera moverse, ahogo un grito – cálmate- le susurro al oído, la sangre se le congelo, por el contacto del aliento de el "desconocido" con su oído, no podía ser "esa" voz, se giro rápidamente para quedar de frente y a escasos centímetros de aquella mirada, esos profundos ojos negros, su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar, su corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre que viajaba de manera acelerada por su interior.

- **como quiere que me calme si apareció de la nada- **le reclamo en seguida

- **hmp – **

- **que pasa si habría pensado que era un violador o un asesino o algo así y intentaba golpearlo**- siguió alegando

- **pero no lo intentaste** – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios

- **y-yo...-** guardo silencio por unos momentos, sabía perfectamente que de tratarse de algo así, no hubiera tenido manera alguna de defenderse – **ya que quiere, uchiha.**

- **Primero que nada, tutéame , por favor, yo lo hago contigo – **

**- No se con que derecho, yo no le he...-** fue interrumpida

**- Y segundo, vengo a invitarte a cenar – **coloco una mirada seductora que sabia que ninguna mujer seria capaz de rechazar**- y bien, aceptas?**


	3. Chapter 3

- **Y segundo, vengo a invitarte a cenar – **coloco una mirada seductora que sabia que ninguna mujer seria capaz de rechazar**- y bien, ¿aceptas? **

- **todo sea por recuperar mi espacio personal**- respondió ella y el se separo sonriendo

- **¿a donde iremos?** – pregunto la pelirrosada una vez dentro del auto.

- **Tu solo conduce, yo te indicare**- comento el desde el asiento del copiloto.

Después de varios minutos conduciendo por calles que ni recordaba que conocía, se fue adentrando hasta que – **allí** – le indico sasuke apuntándole un restaurante en una de las calles principales.

Al bajar de el auto diviso el letrero, "_L'amore_", era el nombre del lugar, al entrar le sorprendió lo elegante que era, suspiro tratando de recordar cuando había sido la ultima ves que había salido.

Sasuke noto esta fascinación con la que miraba el lugar – **¿no sales mucho? –** inquirió, una ves sentados en la mesa.

- **n-no** – respondió ella ruborizada –** no tengo tiempo **

- **ya veo **– en eso llego el mesero, después de hacer su orden y mientras esperaban lo que habían pedido, sakura hablo.

- **Y bien uchiha, ¿me vas a explicar bien todo**?- el rodó los ojos al escucharla, realmente era insistente.

- **supongo que si vas a trabajar conmigo debo decírtelo, por que lo harás, ¿cierto? **

- **No lo se, no tengo mucho tiempo – **comenzó a excusarse

- **Vamos la misma excusa me dio tsunade, te necesito, haruno**- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Allí estaba de nuevo, todo lo que era capaza de provocar en ella, sin tener control sobre sus palabras **– e-esta bien** – termino aceptando. El sonrió para sus adentros sus métodos de persuasión nunca fallaban.

- **muy bien ahora si puedo decirte todo, lo que pasa es que necesito de tu ayuda para resolver este caso, no por que sea complicado sino por que no podía usar a nadie del departamento de detectives por que podría correr el riesgo de que se filtre información ya sabes la prensa y esas cosas** – por alguna razón eso no le sonaba muy convincente, pero de todas maneras lo dejo pasar, mas adelante le sacaría la verdad.

- **Entiendo, y ¿cual fue el crimen?-** ya habían terminado de comer, esperaban el postre.

- **Mataron a 4 mujeres, fueron encontradas enterradas todas juntas, al parecer fueron asesinadas a la misma hora, pero eso tendrás que confirmarlo tu misma**- el pelinegro comenzó a comer el helado que le habían traído.

Sakura simplemente rechazo su postre estaba demasiado sorprendida por la noticia, era por eso que ella evitaba ver los noticieros, no le gustaba saber nada de las muertes, prefería concentrarse en su trabajo y tratar de que no muriera ningún paciente. Lo miro, el se veía tan tranquilo ahora y también cuando le contó lo sucedido, no podía creer la serenidad con la que hablaba de la muerte.

Separo la mirada de su suculento helado y la observo, estaba pálida y tenía la mirada perdida- **¿estas bien?** – pregunto el uchiha tomando la mano la mano de la joven, la cual reposaba sobre la mesa, un pequeño golpe de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo con el roce, lo mismo le sucedió a ella, que de inmediato retiro su mano.

- **de-debo irme** – dijo y se paro, saliendo del local. Cuando estaba por llegar a su auto _su_ voz la detuvo.

- **No deberías manejar en ese estado**- dijo el, apoyando su peso en el auto y mirándola.

- **Estoy bien** – respondió tratando al mismo tiempo de autoconvencerce.

- **Pásame las llaves, yo te llevo a tu casa, después busco algo para irme a mi casa desde allí.**

Ella accedió, dando la vuelta para tomar el puesto del copiloto, apenas se sentó sintió ese aroma, _su _aroma que había dejado en el asiento cuando se sentó, se hundió mas en el asiento, poco a poco se fue relajando, en el camino le indicaba por donde ir pero no decía nada mas.

- **¿como lo haces?** – pregunto al fin sin poder contenerse, el la miro extrañado **– digo, como lo haces para hablar tan tranquilamente de los crímenes, yo de tan solo imaginarme y pensar en eso – **

- **Eso es lo que yo evito** – expreso calmado – **pensar en ello, al principio me atormentaba pensando en todo, pero ahora tan solo hago lo mejor para atrapar a los culpables. **

Sakura miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de su casa.

- **es aquí**- dijo señalando una casa, antes de bajarse, sasuke le tomo el brazo.

- **Sabes, si no estas preparada para esto, ya sabes muertes y eso, lo entenderé- **

- **Justicia, eso es lo que quiero, quiero ayudarte a atrapar a los culpables. **

Respondió convencida y ya completamente calmada, antes de irse sasuke le dijo una última cosa.

- **hey, haruno** – la llamo ella se voltio – **no puedes decirle de esto a nadie.**

Después de verla asentir se marcho, buscaría algo que lo llevara a su casa. En el camino no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en la mente, las palabras que le había dicho, tratando de consolarla " si no estas preparada…entenderé", ¿de donde se supone que había salido eso?, se preguntaba, desde cuando se comportaba así, tan considerado sobre todo con una mujer que acababa de conocer, al fin termino encontrando una respuesta cuando la imagen de sakura un tanto perturbada por lo que el le había dicho se le vino a la mente, se veía tan frágil tan indefensa, que sin entender por que hubiera sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla sentir mejor. Saco cualquier idea extraña de su mente e hizo parar un taxi que pasaba por hay, para irse a su casa, llegar a la completa soledad que le otorgaba su casa.

Termino de guardar el auto y entro a su casa, miro todo el papeleo que debía llevar al día siguiente, lo ignoro, realmente no tenia ganas de nada, menos de hacer papeleo. Se dirigió a su habitación, allí se encontraba acostado su esposo, al parecer ya se había dormido, fue al baño para prepararse para dormir y volvió a la habitación, echo su ropa en el cesto para la ropa sucia, en ese momento diviso una camisa que tenia varias gotas de sangre, la iba a tomar para examinarla mejor, en eso ve a sai moverse, al parecer le molestaba la luz, por lo que la apago y se fue a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Se despertó al sentir como la persona que dormía a su lado se movía y comenzaba a levantarse. Vio desaparecer la figura de su esposo tras cerrar la puerta del baño.

Suspiro cansada al pensar en el largo día que le esperaba, un recuerdo cruzo su mente¿Cómo se supone que se pondría de acuerdo con sasuke para trabajar juntos? Y ¿a que hora seria?, lo mas probable después de su turno, si era así realmente seria un día agotador.

Después de ir al baño a arreglarse bajo a desayunar, después de preparar todo y sentarse, vio como sai se sentaba a su lado y le dedicaba una sonrisa a modo de saludo, a la cual ella respondía de la misma manera. Recordó una duda que le había quedado dando vuelta en la cabeza.

**por que había sangre en tu camisa? –** pregunto la pelirrosa

**lo que pasa es que ayer tuve que ayudar a bajar un paciente desde la ambulancia y me manche** – respondió tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de café.

Así era, sai era enfermero en un hospital que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la ciudad al de sakura.

**¿Dónde esta tu anillo?** – pregunto el pelinegro señalando la mano de la joven.

**OH!, lo debí haber dejado en el hospital después de alguna operación-** contesto haciendo memoria.

**Me tengo que** **ir **– dijo sai levantándose- **ya sabes que demoro mas que tu en llegar a mi hospital, odio esto de que trabajemos en lugares separados **– le dio un corto beso en los labios, tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

Sakura y el habían trabajado juntos durante el tiempo que ella hacia su practica para obtener su titulo, hay se conocieron y comenzaron su relación, pero con el tiempo la pelirrosada mejoro notablemente, por lo que tsunade la tomo como aprendiz y fue trasladada a donde trabaja actualmente.

Tomo su ultimo sorbo de café y salio de su casa, afuera había un potente sol, el verano había comenzado por suerte ella vestía ropa ligera. Subió a su auto y se dirigió al hospital, al llegar allí todo fue como cualquier día, correr de un lado para otro donde la necesitaran, tenia muy poco tiempo para descansar y tomar algo que la refrescara, el calor era cada vez mas agobiante.

Acababa de terminar de examinar un paciente, estaba abriendo las ventanas de su oficina para dejar en entrar el viento fresco, cuando escucha el pitido del teléfono sobre su escritorio, corre hacia allí y presiona el botón del altavoz.

**sakura-sama** – se escucha desde el otro lado la vos de una enfermera.

**Si¿Qué pasa?- **

**Tiene una llamada-**

**¿de quien?** – pregunta extrañada

**Uchiha Sasuke** – tan solo escuchar su nombre hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y su corazón reaccionara de inmediato.

**¿se lo comunico? – **

**S-si –** contesto entrecortadamente.

Tomo el auricular para así hablar mejor.

**alo – **

**¿sakura?** – tenia una voz ronca y sexy por teléfono que provoco que se sonrojara al escucharlo.

**H-hai- **

**Vaya que se demoraron, deberías hacer algo para apresurara el servicio¿Qué pasa si hubiera sido una emergencia? –**

**Pero no lo era, además yo suelo estar bastante ocupada, no es fácil contactarme –**

**Si, como sea** – comento el uchiha restándole importancia- **¿a que hora termina tu turno?**

**8 de la noche** – contesto enojada.

**Pasare por ti para que empecemos a trabajar –**

**Pero yo…-** no pudo decir nada mas por que el había cortado

Deposito enfadada el auricular en su lugar, imbecil eso es lo que es, ni siquiera le había preguntado si podía, mas aun tendría que soportarlo ese mismo día hasta quien sabe que hora.

Suspiro para tratar de despejar su mente y continuo con su trabajo, el resto de su turno paso bastante rápido, antes de que se diera cuenta era hora de que se fuera, se preparo mentalmente para lo que venia y luego de ordenar sus papeles salio de su oficina y luego del hospital.

Al instante en el cual se abrieron las puertas automáticas del recinto, pudo verlo, apoyado sobre un auto negro, con las manos en los bolsillos y aunque sus ojos no reflejaran nada, mantenía esa pose de superioridad.

_Idiota_, pensó sakura, trago saliva y se acerco a el. Este al verla tan solo le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y le abrió la puerta del carro para que ella subiera.

**puedo ir en mi auto – **

**sube** – ordeno el uchiha, ella rodó los ojos y se subió resignada.

**¿A dónde vamos?** – pregunto una vez arriba, sin obtener respuesta - **¿sasuke?**

**Vamos al departamento de detectives **– contesto al fin.

**¿Eso te costaba tanto responder?** – dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

Sasuke rió de lado ante su reacción, era bastante infantil a pesar de su edad, le causaba gracia encontrarse con alguien así, al fin llegaron a un edificio grande con varios pisos y amplias ventanas. Se estacionaron y ambos bajaron del auto, sakura siguió de cerca de sasuke que entro al edificio, pasaron por fuera de varias puertas, a la joven le llamo la atención una que tenia una placa que decía " Uchiha Itachi, jefe del departamento", seria el padre de sasuke?, bueno mas adelante le preguntaría.

Siguieron por un pasillo, hasta que vio a sasuke detenerse delante de una puerta y entrar, era una amplia oficina y bastante fresca, comparada con el calor que hacia fuera, se sentó frente a un escritorio y espero que el uchiha hablara.

**bien sakura, hoy no haremos mucho, quiero que veas las fotos que tenemos de cómo fueron encontrados los cuerpo y me digas que puedes ver, mañana iremos a revisarlos directamente **– dijo calmadamente – **toma** – le paso varias fotos.

Ella las reviso calmadamente, mientras el veía unos papeles, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, ahora que la veía bien era bastante atractiva sin la bata de doctora, llevaba una blusa que dejaba a la vista un prominente escote, que le estaba gustando mirar además debido a un ventilador que había encendido en la oficina, su cabello rosado se movía con gracia, haciéndola ver aun mas linda.

Estaba embelezado mirándola, notando al mismo tiempo las caras que ella ponía al observar las fotos, cuando se abre la puerta, sakura se giro de inmediato.

Se encontró de pronto, con unos ojos tan negros como sasuke, que la miraban fijamente, se dio el tiempo de mirarlo bien, por lo que veía tendría unos dos o tres años mas que ella y no podía negar lo apuesto que era aquel hombre. Se había quedado hipnotizada por aquella mirada.

Sasuke al notar esto, carraspeo para llamar su atención, le molestaba la manera en la que miraba a itachi.

**veo que estas trabajando sasukito – **dijo con tono de burla

**hmp**- respondió de mala gana - **sakura, este es mi hermano, itachi**

**Mucho gusto, Sra. Haruno** – dijo el uchiha mayor, dirigiéndose a sakura.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, había escuchado bien ¿Sra., miro su mano y lo vio allí, ella era _casada_.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, había escuchado bien ¿Sra., miro su mano y lo vio allí, ella era casada.

¿Como no se había dado cuenta?, al parecer su hermano noto la impresión de sasuke al ver el anillo y solo sonrió.

**eres bastante despistado** – dijo itachi – **así nunca podrás ascender de puesto**.

Sonrió con orgullo por sus palabras y se fue, dejando a sasuke muy enojado y a sakura sin poder entender la situación.

**¿tu hermano es el jefe del departamento? –** pregunto la pelirrosada

**Si **– contesto cortante

**¿Y a que puesto se supone que quieres ascender?**

**Director, es mas que jefe por lo que el no quiere que lo consiga, además el también aspira a ese puesto** –

Al escuchar eso pudo comprender claramente la rivalidad entre ambos, su mirada se deposito sobre un reloj que había sobre la mesa, eran casi las nueve, aun temprano, sasuke también miro el reloj y una idea cruzo por su mente.

**espera aquí** – le dijo/ordeno antes de salir.

Ella lo espero unos 10 minutos antes de volver a verlo entrar, traía una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

**¿Qué paso? –**

**Como aun es temprano iremos hoy a ver los cuerpos** –

Ella lo miro sorprendida, ya se estaba preparando para verlos mañana, pero ¿hoy?, suspiro resignada y se levanto de su asiento para salir detrás de sasuke, cruzaron dos grandes puertas y comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo con poca iluminación, sakura apuro el paso para ir al lado de sasuke, siguieron en silencio, ella lo miraba de reojo al parecer el no hablaría, entonces lo haría ella le molestaban los silencios incómodos.

**y….tu sasuke, ¿tienes novia?** – dijo mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada que le dirigía el pelinegro que era estaba entre sorprendido y entretenido.

**¿A que viene eso?**

**No se, simple curiosidad - -**

**No, no tengo** – contesto cortante, no le agradaba mucho el tema.

**Ya veo…..y ¿Por qué?** - no quería ser indiscreta pero ya se había arriesgado a preguntar eso así que debía seguir.

**No me gusta el hecho de necesitar de alguien** – respondió después de un rato

**¿a que te refieres? –**

**A que cuando estas con alguien, esa persona te necesita, te quiere siempre a su lado** –

**Pero se supone que tu también debes sentir eso por esa persona –**

**Ese es el problema, yo no necesito a nadie, siempre son las mujeres las que se enamoran, yo no, cuando me aburro simplemente las dejo, siempre puedo encontrar a alguien mejor o igual** – comento con superioridad.

Sakura se enfado por su respuesta como podía ser tan frió para hablar así de los sentimientos. Bufo enfadada y camino más rápido para dejarlo atrás.

**Idiota **– murmuro por lo bajo.

**Llegamos** – dijo sasuke indicando una puerta frente a ellos, no había escuchado el comentario de la pelirrosa **– iremos una por una, así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo.**

Ella solo asintió y entraron en las paredes largas hileras de cajones, le recordó las películas donde en cada cajón guardan un cuerpo, un escalofrió la recorrió, además el lugar tenia un aspecto tétrico, que mas se podía esperar de un lugar lleno de muertos, sasuke le hizo una seña y pasaron a una sala continua, en medio de esta había una camilla, donde reposaba un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana.

Trago saliva y se acerco allí sasuke le había pasado unos guantes, se los coloco antes de comenzar a levantar lentamente la blanca sabana.

Lo que vio sin duda la impresiono, la cara de la mujer estaba llena de moretones, tenia un corte que atravesaba su rostro, siguió quitando la sabana y comenzó a revisar lo mas meticulosamente que pudo.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos se acerco a sasuke quitándose los guantes.

**¿supongo que ya sabes todo lo que te voy a decir?** – pregunto estando frente a el.

**En realidad no** – confeso este – **los informes forenses fueron guardados, yo trabajare de acuerdo a la información que me des tu** – termino de decir.

Sakura abrió los ojos, esto significaba una gran responsabilidad para ella, que antes solo había examinado gente viva, a excepción claro de cuando estaba estudiando, pero también recordó las aspiraciones de sasuke a ascender de puesto, sintió ganas de ayudarlo y por lo mismo dar lo mejor.

**¿y bien? -** pregunto haciendo que le tomara atención, parecía ida en sus pensamientos.

**Tiene múltiples contusiones** – comenzó acercándose al cuerpo y señalando – **huesos rotos, por fuertes golpes , un lado de la cabeza esta un tanto hundido, también la golpearon allí eso causo su muerte, ya que le causo una hemorragia interna **– hizo una pausa - **también pude comprobar que fue violada antes de que la mataran – **

Sasuke la miraba, escuchando y analizando cada una de sus palabras, asintiendo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Atravesaron otra puerta, nuevamente se encontró con una camilla al centro, hizo lo mismo que antes, nuevamente el silencio consumió la habitación, el tan solo la observaba trabajar, la precisión con la que lo hacia, examinaba detenidamente, mientras mantenía una mueca un tanto graciosa en su rostro.

**sakura** – ella lo miro enseguida al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios – **y… tu como es que te llegaste a casar? –**

Sakura lo miro por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar su mirada al lanzar esa pregunta, para luego bajar la cabeza y continuar trabajando.

**¿a que viene eso?** – dijo imitándolo

**No se, simple curiosidad** – respondió siguiendo el juego

**llevábamos casi 3 años saliendo y el me lo pidió yo acepte encantada –**

**¿Cómo se conocieron?** – siguió pecando de curioso

**Bueno, mientras yo hacia mi practica para conseguir mi titulo de medico, el estaba trabajando en el mismo hospital, al principio nos hicimos grandes amigos, hay comenzó todo** – respondió – **¿pasemos al siguiente?** –

Sasuke asintió, no siguió hablando del tema, a pesar de que aun le quedaba una duda, había algo en la manera en que sakura hablaba de su marido.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando la vio terminar con el tercer cuerpo y acercarse a el, estaba a tan solo unos pasos, ella resbalo (N/A: por asares del destino XD), la alcanzo a sujetar antes de caer quedando casi rozando sus narices.

El la miro, era la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca y ha decir verdad le estaba gustando, ella tenia las mejillas de un color rojo intenso y estaba completamente nerviosa.

**sakura, ¿tu lo amas?** – pregunto de la nada sasuke dejándola sorprendida, pero respondió…


End file.
